Sweet Sweet
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Perseguirse entre ellos, una rutina de amantes.


**Sweet Sweet**

El desayuno había sido servido, en el comedor todos bostezaban mientras llenaban sus bocas, salvo Grenn y Pypar, los únicos ausentes. Existía únicamente una razón para que Grenn se estuviera perdiendo el desayuno: Pypar.

—Eres demasiado estúpido como para atraparme.

—T-t-tu eres el estúpido.

—Vamos, atrápame antes de que termine el verano.

Pypar que iba delante reía y sostenía victorioso el desayuno de Grenn. Esa mañana Pypar no lo había dejado de molestar y por ultimo le robó el pan. No era difícil para el Uro atrapar a su pequeño compañero, pero esta vez le costaba grandes esfuerzos correr por la nieve.

A Grenn le encantaba perseguir a Pypar, poco le importaba el pan. Era un habitual juego de amantes, Pypar continuamente hacia algo para que todo terminara de mismo modo. La primera reacción de Grenn era enojo, no obstante, terminaba estando a gusto.

—Bueno, bueno, tú ganas. —Recién dentro de la habitación Pypar se detuvo. El Uro en la puerta descansó con su respiración agitada. —Te daría tu pan, pero lo tengo en la boca. —Pypar le dio un diminuto mordisco al pan. —Si lo quieres ven por él.

Grenn chasqueó los dientes y se acercó a su pequeño amante. La pared los dejó a una corta distancia de cercanía y sus brazos la hicieron nula. Sus labios se despegaron al estar conectados a los de Pypar.

Lentamente se apoderó del trozo de pan y la lengua ajena. Pypar sabía dulce, al igual que siempre. A Grenn no le interesaba acabar con aquel beso, sin embargo la tediosa necesidad de oxigeno no le permitió ser caprichoso.

—Ya no tengo pan, puedes detenerte.

Pypar farfulló unas cuantas palabras más, ilegibles ante sus oídos, Grenn hizo caso omiso y lo besó una vez más. Pypar era tan delicioso, no podía contenerse. Acarició el suave cuello de su amante, su lengua lo siguió y unas risillas se escaparon de los labios de Pypar cuando su gruesa barba lo raspó.

—No hay pan allí, idiota.

—Lo sé.

Las manos de Grenn pasaron por debajo de las ropas, llegando al delgado torso; hubiese desgarrado las telas, estaba desesperado por sentir la calidez de Pypar. Quien no se guardó un diminuto gemido cuando tocó su pecho.

—E-el desayuno Grenn. —El tono en la voz de Pypar era suave, como su piel.

—Tú eres mi desayuno, mi dulce Pypar.

Se dirigió a los calzones, la vestimenta se interponía gravemente entre el contacto de ambas pieles. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro inútil intento de quitar las prendas, Pypar lo montó. Era tan liviano, Grenn lo sostenía enteramente.

—Eres lento y torpe, idiota. —Pypar alagó, a eso sonó.

Grenn no podía estar más agradecido con su lentitud y torpeza, le gustaba tener aquel pequeño cuerpo encima. Pypar se interpuso rápidamente entre los calzones y oprimió la rigidez del Uro. Su amante conseguía ponerlo duro con tan poco. Los menudos dedos de Pypar recorrían el miembro de Grenn. Lograba sentirse tan bien, ese tipo de regodeo exclusivamente lo obtenía con Pypar.

Los dedos subían y bajaban a un ritmo lento, aumentando a ratos; las yemas de los mismos presionaban cada tanto sobre la punta; los ligeros dedos de su amante se amoldaban a su sexo que aumentaba de grosor. Pypar sabia como manejarlo, era bueno en aquello. El Uro jadeaba sin alcanzar apartar la mirada de los brillantes ojos de Pypar, no había nada más que quisiera observar.

Los oscuros ojos de su pequeño amante resplandecían de lujuria, Grenn podía ahogarse en ellos; mas dejó sus enajenamientos de lado y prosiguió con su principal misión, ansiaba tocar a Pypar y devolverle el placer.

No hubo problema alguno entre los calzones y las manos de Grenn. El sexo de Pypar se encontraba tan deseoso como el suyo. Sus manos anduvieron suaves y delicadas por la húmeda piel de su amante, con persistente cuidado con su dulce Pypar.

—Grenn. —Pypar murmuró ante su oreja.

Pypar dijo una y otra vez su nombre, la encantadora voz de Pypar hacían que endureciera desmedidamente. Sin reprimirse, Grenn le besó el cuello, ubicando con sutileza unos mordiscos entre los hombros. En uno de sus propios hombros tenia reposada la cabeza de Pypar, jadeante.

—Ahora, rápido. —Pypar ronroneó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

El tiempo entre el desayuno y las tareas era corto, Pypar se acomodaba a este, pero para Grenn no llegaba a ser suficiente; no quería que ese preciado momento acabara tan rápido, Grenn deseaba saborear a Pypar hasta empacharse.

El delgado cuerpo de Pypar fue colocado entre las sábanas, el Uro operaba con una gran delicadeza en cada acción. Pypar era lo más dulce que Grenn había probado en su vida y jamás se cansaría de degustarlo.

Grenn ya tenía su objetivo en la mira y anhelante lo obtuvo sin pensarlo siquiera. El Uro relamió su labio inferior e introdujo la polla de Pypar en su boca. Su amante suspiró y alzó su cadera. Con el recorrido, la lengua de Grenn detectaba instantáneamente el fuerte, importante y dulce sabor; mucho más dulce que cualquier pastel.

Con cada gemido de Pypar, Grenn se consideraba dichoso. Desde el inicio al final, la mojada piel de Pypar intensificaba la humedad con su saliva. Sorbiendo, jalando, acariciando, de todas las formas Grenn lo tenía.

Pypar soltó sofocado su nombre al venirse. El líquido era agradable, endulzado y caliente; el Uro lo tragó sin mueca alguna. Grenn lamió otra vez sus labios, aun percibiendo esa parte de Pypar que se le fue cedida.

—Ven aquí, gran idiota. —Le dijo Pypar, con una inigualable sonrisa.

Pypar acarició la mejilla de Grenn, la manejable calidez de su amante lo completaba. Grenn ladeó su cabeza, acoplándose a la palma de Pyp. Lo besó repetidas veces, tantas como pudo recordar. Cuando volvió al cuello de Pypar, sintió la agitada respiración de este, pasando entre sus cabellos.

Grenn no podía mantener la calma, le era imposible, en pocos segundos podría explotar. De improvisto, se unificó a Pypar; este gritó con la intromisión. Era placentero estar dentro de Pypar, estrecho y apetecible.

—Te amo Pyp. —Declaró Grenn, deslizándose con húmedas caricias entre el cuello de su pequeño amante. —Te amo, mi dulce Pypar. —Bisbiseó.

—Yo también, mi estúpido Grenn.


End file.
